


Battle Banter

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get corned in an alley by some monsters. Their response - kick some ass, and tease each other while they do it.





	Battle Banter

“You have got to be kidding me!” Annabeth yelled out.  
“Need any help, Wise Girl?” Percy taunted from a few feet away, fighting a monster on his own in the alley.  
“Yeah, right! When I have ever needed help?” Annabeth smirked.  
“Ouch.”  
Annabeth ducked under the Hellhound’s lunge, rolled to the side and shoved her knife into the beast’s ribs. The hellhound cried out and evaporated instantly.  
Annabeth turned back to Percy for a moment to give him a wink, then jumped in to help him fight the Giant.  
The Giant roared out of anger when Percy stabbed Riptide through his leg, tripping and falling to the ground.  
“Annabeth! His back!” Percy called out.  
Annabeth nodded once and started to run up his back, holding onto his muscles until she made it to his head. She took her knife and drove it through his eye. The giant bellowed in pain. She grabbed his arm and swung off it, landing on the ground.  
Percy then did one final swing of riptide, turning the monster into dust. Leaving them alone in the alley.  
Annabeth was sweating, her breath labored. “You good?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. You?” Percy answers, wiping sweat off his brow.  
“Same here.”  
“Are you sure?” Percy walks closer to Annabeth, lightly grabbing her wrist and bringing her arm up, studying it.  
“What are you doing?” Annabeth questions with a raised eyebrow.  
“Checking for scratches.”  
Annabeth lightly smiles. “I’m okay, really.”  
Percy looks up, connecting his deep green eyes to her resilient grays.  
“Fine.” Percy sighs, sliding his hand from her forearm to her hand. “You wanna go see a movie?”  
She looked at him in disbelief. “In case you haven’t noticed, Seaweed Brain, we are covered in crap.”  
He looked down at their clothes, “Ah, yeah I, uh, forgot about that.”  
Annabeth laughed. “Come on, we can shower at your place.”  
Percy smiled and kissed her cheek. “Good plan… I call first dibs!”  
“What? No way.”  
“You snooze, you loose! I’m totally going to take up all the hot water.” He taunted.  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Watch me.”  
“I have a better idea. How about, you getting the shower first, we could both shower first?”  
Percy’s eyes widened. “Deal.” He tightened his grip on her hand. “Let’s go.”  
Annabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Typical, Seaweed Brain.  
“Typical Wise Girl. Always coming up with brilliant plans.” He responded.  
They both laughed and started making their way to the Jackson’s apartment, hand in hand.


End file.
